Atracción psicópata
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Él no quería verse envuelto en este lío. No supo en qué momento sucumbió a la tentación de adentrarse en la vida de aquel erizo marginado y su oscuro pasado. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado. Quizás, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, jamás le hubiera conocido y nada de esto habría pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

No prestaba mucha atención. Desde que entró, nada le había parecido nuevo. El ambiente estaba lleno de los mismos chavales inmaduros que en su anterior centro escolar.

"La misma mierda de siempre" pensó el puercoespín azabache mientras se sentaba en un pupitre vacío. Ya hacía una semana que se había mudado a aquella ciudad debido a que su madre, gerente de una de las más grandes empresas del país, había aceptado una oferta en aquella modesta urbanización, permitiendo así expandir su negocio.

Aquel era el primer día en su nuevo instituto. No le costó mucho encontrar su clase, ya que se trataba de un instituto privado y, al igual que los alumnos, las aulas no eran numerosas. El poder permitirse pagar una matrícula para estudiar en aquella escuela suponía un excelente estado económico, algo que se reflejaba en el prestigio que el apellido de Shadow poseía. Al ser hijo de una mujer de negocios, no era la primera vez que tenía que abandonar una ciudad para mudarse a otra, dejando tras de sí todo lo que conocía.

Dada su actitud fría y calculadora, Shadow no era muy dado a entablar relaciones amistosas, mas no era algo que le preocupara, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría abandonar la tierra en la que se encontraba y partir hacia un nuevo hogar.

Sin levantarse de su pupitre, pasó la vista por la jauría de niñatos de la cual se componía su clase. Los que no hablaban estaban enfrascados en alguna red social o aplicación de su móvil, por lo que Shadow se permitió el lujo de mirarles a todos por encima del hombro. No es que fuera huraño ni nada parecido, pero el erizo había visto tantos chavales tan sumamente idénticos a lo largo de sus viajes que se había auto convencido de que el mundo estaba podrido.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que una eriza de pelo rosa, la cual fingía charlar con un zorro de dos colas, le estaba mirando de reojo. Shadow le dedicó una mirada indiferente y contempló cómo la chica se levantaba de su sitio y, seguida de su amiguito, se dirigía hacia donde el puercoespín negro se encontraba. Mientras la eriza caminaba, Shadow observó sin discreción sus largas piernas cubiertas por la falda de su uniforme exageradamente remangada.

\- Hola - saludó una vez hubo llegado a su destino - Tú eres nuevo, no?

"Y tú quién eres, ¿la controladora?" pensó Shadow, mas se limitó a responder afirmativamente.

\- Encantada, yo soy Amy y éste es Tails - dijo, posando una mano sobre el hombro del zorrito.

\- Hola - saludó éste.

Shadow supuso que había llegado el momento de presentarse a esos individuos, así que habló:

\- Me llamo Shadow the Hedgehog.

Tanto el rostro de Amy como el de Tails se tornaron en shock.

\- ¿Hedgehog? ¿Tu madre es ésa tan famosa que tiene una cadena de empresas? - inquirió Amy.

\- Sí - respondió el puercoespín azabache secamente.

\- Qué fuerte... - comentó la eriza sin salir de su asombro.

Amy no rompió la mirada con Shadow hasta que Tails le tocó el hombro - Amy, deberíamos sentarnos ya - dijo, señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la clase por la cual entraba el profesor.

\- Ah, claro. Hablamos luego, Shadow - comentó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su asiento.

"¿Hablamos luego? ¿Me ha cogido tanta confianza de pronto?" pensó el erizo con fastidio.

\- A ver, chicos, un poco de silencio - pidió el profesor una vez se hubo sentado en su mesa.

Cuando la clase se hubo silenciado, el hombre sacó un par de folios de una carpeta y comenzó a pasar lista. Al escuchar su nombre, Shadow levantó la mano, provocando el asombro por parte de sus compañeros, pues su apellido parecía ser más que conocido.

\- Bienvenido, Shadow - se limitó a comentar el profesor - Espero que te encuentres a gusto en este instituto.

Iba a proseguir a pasar lista cuando, de pronto, la puerta de la clase se abrió repentinamente, dejando a vista de todos un tembloroso puercoespín azul.

\- Perdón... - se limitó a decir, desatando las risas de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Chicos, silencio ya! Y tú, Sonic, ya es la tercera vez esta semana que se te enredan las sábanas - sermoneó el profesor, provocando que el puercoespín azul bajara la cabeza avergonzado - Anda, ve a sentarte.

Sonic se dirigió a su sitio con paso ligero, evitando las miradas acusadoras del resto de los chavales. Mientras el profesor seguía pasando lista, Shadow se permitió la libertad de observar al desconocido erizo que calificó como patético. El puercoespín azul se sentó en la última mesa, lo más alejado posible de Shadow.

Éste, por su parte, no le dio más importancia y decidió ignorarle por el momento.

* * *

\- ¡Shadow, ven! ¡Aquí hay sitio! - gritó Amy desde una de las mesas del comedor.

El puercoespín azabache no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su repelente compañera, quedando así entre Amy y Tails. Mientras comían, Shadow logró visualizar al erizo azul, que, tras adivinar que tenía una actitud marginal, se sentó sin vacilación en la última mesa del final del comedor, que permanecía completamente vacía. Sin darse cuenta, Shadow había estado siguiéndole con la mirada sin siquiera parpadear.

\- ¿Y ése quién es? - preguntó Shadow casi inconscientemente.

\- Es Sonic - respondió Amy sin volverse para verle.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No tiene amigos?

\- Está loco - dijo el zorrito de manera cortante - Es mejor que no te acerques a él.

El rostro de Shadow reflejó un completo fastidio al interpretar aquel comentario como una tomadura de pelo.

\- ¿Qué gilipollez es esa?

\- El último que se acercó a él tuvo que mudarse y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a verle - explicó Amy.

\- Me parece muy inmaduro evitar a alguien porque esté enfermo - opinó Shadow tras reflexionar la información recibida de Amy, levantándose de la mesa con su bandeja en las manos.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - inquirió la eriza, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Ignorando las miradas de algunos curiosos, Shadow se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa de Sonic y se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra.

\- Eh... ¿qué haces? - interrogó el puercoespín azul visiblemente confundido.

\- Quiero sentarme aquí - soltó Shadow sin dirigirle la mirada - ¿Algún problema?

\- No, ninguno... Perdón...

Entonces Sonic se levantó de la mesa con la intención de marcharse de allí, pues había malinterpretado el comentario de Shadow, tomándolo como una exigencia a que se fuera de su lado.

Shadow, que había comprendido las intenciones del erizo azul, rectificó:

\- Espera, siéntate. No me refería a eso.

Y, tras unos segundos de vacile, Sonic regresó a su sitio. Además, no había ninguna otra mesa libre.

\- Tú eres Sonic, ¿no? - preguntó el puercoespín azabache.

\- Sí.

\- Sonic qué más.

\- Ya está.

\- ¿No tienes apellido?

El erizo azul negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Shadow the Hedgehog.

\- Ah... - dijo, de manera distraída.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sonic cautivó el interés de Shadow; era la primera persona que conocía que no le atosigaba con el rollo del prestigio de su apellido.

\- Sonic, ¿te has dado cuenta de que la gente te evita?

\- Ah, ya - respondió sonriendo, como si se tratara de una broma de la que él formaba parte - No les gusta estar cerca de mí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me tienen miedo - confesó Sonic con voz monótona, restándole importancia al no tan corriente asunto.

Shadow se concentró en terminar su comida antes del comienzo de la próxima la clase, pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir sacándole las palabras a Sonic con sacacorchos. Éste tampoco se mostró interesado en seguir hablando, por lo que terminaron de comer en silencio.

El transcurso de la comida fue tranquilo, algo que Shadow agradeció, pues ya se había imaginado a la bocazas de Amy preguntándole mil y una estupideces sobre el trabajo de su madre.

\- Yo me voy ya - dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba con la bandeja vacía en sus manos - Nos vemos.

Y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta de despedida por parte de Shadow.

"Qué tío más raro" pensó el puercoespín azabache.

En ese instante, las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente revolotearon en su cabeza: "Está loco" "El último que se acercó a él tuvo que mudarse y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a verle" "Me tienen miedo".

Shadow chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Por lo que había podido comprobar, Sonic era un chico despistado, puede que un tanto extraño y fuera de lo normal... pero de ahí a identificarlo como un loco... El erizo negro pensó que su comportamiento quizá se debiera a que tenía una naturaleza tímida, y por eso no era capaz de acercarse a la gente. Además, en lo poco que había podido observarle, se había dado cuenta de que Sonic no hacía ningún esfuerzo por integrarse. Era como si ya conociera su puesto en la sociedad. Y luego estaba el ridículo aviso de Amy: "El último que se acercó a él... " ¿Cómo puede inventar tanto la gente?

El sonido del timbre le alertó de que la próxima clase estaba a punto de empezar. Shadow se levantó y se dirigió a su respectiva aula, ignorando una vez más el pensamiento de aquel muchacho impresentable.

* * *

Por suerte, consiguió llegar antes que Amy. Aquella eriza charlatana no había dejado de incomodarle desde que puso un pie en el instituto. Al entrar en el aula, Shadow logró identificar a un conocido puercoespín azul sentado cabizbajo en la última mesa. Tras soltar un amargo suspiro (pues odiaba situarse en la última fila), decidió sentarse a su lado una vez más, pues sabía que era la única manera de mantener a Amy lejos de él.

El puercoespín azabache colocó sus libros encima de la mesa con un estruendoso golpe haciendo que Sonic pegara un pequeño brinco de la silla, como si su mente hubiera estado ausente segundos antes del golpe.

\- Shadow the Hedgehog... - murmuró el puercoespín azul.

\- Veo que por lo menos tienes memoria para recordar mi nombre - comentó Shadow, a lo que Sonic no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerle una mirada confundida.

\- Olvídalo - concluyó el erizo negro.

Según el profesor hizo acto de presencia, la clase comenzó. Por alguna razón, a Shadow le incomodaba estar cerca de ese muchacho marginado, incluso aun estando convencido de que lo que había escuchado de él eran patéticos rumores.

Le observó por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver al erizo azul garabateando en la mesa, como si se tratara de un chiquillo de cinco años. Shadow no lograba adivinar qué narices estaba dibujando, si es que el muchacho tenía alguna idea en mente, cosa que dudaba. Pasaba su lápiz repetidas veces por la misma línea, que resultaba ser curva, hasta crear un trazo grueso y oscuro.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Shadow inconscientemente de manera desinteresada.

El erizo azul detuvo su actividad, dejando ver en su mesa lo que parecía ser una letra: "C".

\- Dibujar - respondió Sonic como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

\- Me refiero a qué dibujas.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves?

Ese mocoso no estaba loco, simplemente tenía la mente de un niño pequeño.

\- Déjalo - dijo Shadow, dándose por vencido.

De pronto, Sonic soltó su lápiz y le dirigió al puercoespín azabache una mirada de amargura. Fue entonces cuando Shadow vio por primera vez los ojos de Sonic: eran dos pupilas verdes hermosas, frágiles y un tanto vidriosas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Sonic con la voz rasgada.

\- ¿Qué? - Shadow respondió completamente confuso ante tal pregunta.

\- Dejas de hablarme. Tiras la toalla conmigo, como si fuera estúpido y no fuera a entender nada.

\- No... Sonic, yo... lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

\- ¿Te diviertes jugando conmigo? - el erizo azul formuló esta última pregunta alzando ligeramente la voz, destrozado y fuera de sí, lo que atrajo la atención de algunos curiosos que habían encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que atender a la presente clase, los cuales se giraron en sus pupitres.

\- Sonic, baja la voz, joder...

En un impulso de descontrol, el erizo azul agarró la muñeca derecha de Shadow y, recogiendo el lápiz que había dejado antes sobre su mesa, lo dirigió hacia sus venas como si de un arma blanca se tratara. Como era de esperarse, el puercoespín azabache se levantó de la silla en un acto reflejo haciendo ruido, lo que alertó al profesor.

\- ¿Hay algún problema, caballeros? - preguntó.

Shadow, con la respiración todavía agitada por el susto, dirigió la mirada a Sonic, el cual había vuelto a su pequeño dibujo infantil como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- No, nada... Perdón - dijo, volviendo a sentarse.

El profesor retomó sus explicaciones, restándole importancia a la intervención de Shadow.

\- Ésta te la guardo, gilipollas - amenazó Shadow, pues estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a ese erizo que su incomprensible comportamiento no iba a asustarle.

Sonic, por su parte, había hecho oídos sordos a las palabras poco amables de Shadow y seguía centrado en su dibujo.

En ese momento, el puercoespín azabache fue invadido por unos deseos de colocarle las manos en el cuello a aquel insolente erizo, pues si había algo que no soportaba era que pasaran de él. Sin embargo, desechó la idea inmediatamente, ya que se convenció a sí mismo de que no valía la pena. Lo mejor sería pasar de él y atender a la clase.

* * *

Desde aquel extraño incidente, Shadow había intentado evitar a Sonic todo lo posible, pues lo último que deseaba era que volviera a repetirse algo similar. Quizá era pronto para afirmar que ese chaval tenía un desorden mental considerable. Era posible que simplemente se tratara de alguna pose del erizo. La tele y los nuevos ídolos de las redes sociales hacen mucho daño. Por otra parte, sabía de sobra que todos sus intentos por ignorarle acabarían siendo en vano, ya que acabaría encontrándoselo tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo, iban al mismo instituto.

Miró su reloj: las seis de la tarde. Hora en la que las clases finalizaban. En aquel momento, Shadow se dirigía a su casa, intentando dejar atrás un fatídico e inusual día.

Caminaba por la acera sin prisas, sintiendo la brisa otoñal en su rostro cuando escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que le llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y se esperó lo peor.

\- ¡Shadow, espera!

\- Ah, eres tú. Tails, ¿verdad?

\- Sí - respondió el susodicho, respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera que se había echado para alcanzarle - Oye, he pensado que, si no te importa, podríamos quedar algún día. No sé, para estudiar juntos. He oído que eres un estudiante muy aplicado.

Shadow reaccionó ante tal comentario con un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Tan rápido corren los chismorreos en un instituto?

\- No - respondió tajante - Prefiero estudiar solo.

Y así, prosiguió su caminata, pues Tails le había interrumpido.

\- Bueno, pues sino, podríamos quedar para tomar algo - insistió el zorrito, siguiendo su paso.

Shadow suspiró.

\- Algún día.

Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para dibujar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Tails.

\- ¿Por aquí también se va a tu casa? - preguntó Shadow, visiblemente molesto por la compañía.

\- Sí, vivo por aquí cerca.

\- Entiendo.

Continuaron caminando sin mediar palabra, pues no había mucho más que decir. Pasaron por delante de una parada de autobús, en la cual Shadow halló sentado a la última persona a la quería ver.

\- Sonic... - murmuró de manera espontánea.

El erizo azul descansaba sentado en aquella parada mientras movía sus piernas adelante y atrás desde el asiento con gesto infantil. Al sentir que su nombre había sido dicho, levantó la vista. Primero se fijó en Shadow y, posteriormente, su mirada se clavó en el zorrito de dos colas y no se volvió a mover de allí.

\- ¿Adónde vais? - preguntó el erizo azul con voz monótona.

\- A casa - respondió el puercoespín azabache secamente, pues no quería volver a tener problemas con aquel individuo.

Desgraciadamente, Sonic malinterpretó su respuesta, creyendo que ambos se dirigían al mismo destino. Sin dar tiempo a Shadow a reaccionar, el erizo azul se levantó de su sitio, sujetó a Tails por la camisa y le clavó la rodilla en el centro del estómago. Éste cayó de rodillas al suelo irremediablemente y comenzó a toser de manera violenta.

Al ver a su inocente compañero luchando por respirar, Shadow no se contuvo y sujetó a Sonic del cuello de la camisa con la firme intención de ahogarle y que así pagara el daño causado, pues en ese momento no había nadie para llamarle la atención.

\- ¿¡Tú de qué vas, tío!? - gritó Shadow.

De pronto y, como si fuera la víctima, Sonic sujetó las manos del erizo negro que le aprisionaban y cerró los ojos mientras permitía que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro.

\- Basta, por favor... - suplicó.

Shadow se permitió sorprenderse ante la reacción de Sonic. No sólo estuvo a punto de dejar a Tails inconsciente, sino que ahora encima actuaba como si él estuviera libre de culpa, como si el auténtico agresor fuera Shadow. Aun así, no suavizó su agarre, ya que su inestable comportamiento lo único que hacía era enfurecerle más.

Por su parte y a pesar del duro golpe, Tails consiguió levantarse con dificultad y huir asustado de la escena. Al ver a su compañero alejarse hasta desaparecer, Shadow decidió soltar al erizo azul y lo dejó caer al suelo bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - inquirió Shadow con el enfado a flor de piel.

Había conocido a chusma repelente a lo largo de su vida, pero, desde luego, Sonic se llevaba la palma.

El erizo azul alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Shadow. Entonces el puercoespín azabache lo vio: los ojos frágiles y vidriosos que recordaba que Sonic poseía, habían dejado paso a unas pupilas secas y sin vida, ausentes de color y brillo.

\- Te pareces a él - dijo.

Ante semejante confesión, Shadow se enervó completamente, viéndose invadido por la confusión y la ira. Y, sin más, se marchó, dejándole tirado en el suelo.

\- Ese niñato es un... un...

"Loco" "Es la palabra que estás buscando" declaró la mente del puercoespín azabache.


	2. Capítulo 2

_\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama este animal, cielo? - preguntó la mujer, señalando uno de los moluscos que paseaban por aquel árbol, sujetando con la otra mano al pequeño._

_\- No... - respondió éste, visiblemente decepcionado - ¿me lo puedes decir, por favor?_

_Le dedicó al chiquillo una tierna sonrisa y se lo explicó:_

_\- Son caracoles._

_\- Caracoles... - repitió el niño con envidiable soltura._

_Se quedó embobado mirando aquellas criaturas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Le fascinaban. Entonces la mujer cogió con delicadeza uno de los caracoles que escalaban el árbol y lo depositó en la palma de la mano abierta del niño, a lo que éste respondió con una mirada de asombro, entusiasmado por poder contemplar aquel animal más de cerca._

_\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó la señora sonriendo de manera cálida._

_\- Sí, me gustan los caracoles - respondió el pequeño sin apartar los ojos de la criatura._

_Entonces levantó la vista y esbozó la más sincera de todas las sonrisas, permitiendo que un brillo infantil decorase sus ojos._

_\- Gracias, mamá._

Sabía que era imposible rehuir a aquel erizo maniático. Eran compañeros de clase, por lo que tarde o temprano se lo volvería a encontrar. Aún así, caminaba pausadamente, aprovechando todo lo que podía el tiempo que pasaba sin él.

\- ¡Hola, Shadow!

Al puercoespín azabache no le fue necesario darse la vuelta para adivinar quién era la dueña de aquella repelente voz:

\- Hola, Amy... - saludó sin demasiado interés.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu primer día? - preguntó la chica incorporándose a la caminata de Shadow, yendo los dos hacia el instituto.

\- Interesante - dijo sin poder evitar pensar en el chico de los ojos verdes.

\- Veo que al menos sobreviviste al reto de sentarte al lado de Sonic.

El erizo negro no pudo evitar sentir su vello de punta cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

\- Ya viste ayer lo que hizo - dijo, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

\- Y... ¿qué hizo ayer?

\- Ya sabes, cuando el tío intentó rajarme las venas con un lápiz. Tú estabas ahí y lo viste.

Amy se quedó visiblemente confusa al ver a Shadow tan seguro de sus palabras.

\- Pues no sé, no recuerdo ver ayer a Sonic haciendo eso, lo siento - se disculpó la chica intentando excusarse.

\- Es igual - concluyó Shadow, fastidiado.

\- De todas formas, es mejor que te alejes de él. Todavía estás a tiempo de no acabar como el anterior chico.

\- Estoy harto de tus patéticos rumores. Tú sí que estás loca.

Amy se quedó quieta en el sitio, anonadada por el comentario poco halagador que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡No son rumores, Shadow! ¡Ese chico te dará problemas! - gritó al ver que el erizo seguía caminando, alejándose de ella.

Shadow, por su parte, trató de ignorarla, pero dentro de él no pudo remediar ponerse nervioso al escuchar la advertencia de Amy, mas intentó que no se le notara físicamente.

* * *

La clase transcurrió con inquietante tranquilidad. Aunque intentaba poner atención a las explicaciones del profesor, la mayor parte de su mente estaba pendiente de Sonic y de su forma tan singular de actuar. En ocasiones y de forma inconsciente se giraba en su sitio para volver la vista atrás y observar el pupitre del erizo azul: vacío. Quiso poder evitarlo, pero se sentía preocupado al desconocer el paradero actual de Sonic.

Era un chaval muy raro, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, lo que le había degradado a ser un marginado social, apartado de sus compañeros. Es por ello que Shadow se preocupó. No quería que se buscara líos, mucho menos que los demás se metieran con él. El puercoespín azabache había creado una inexplicable curiosidad hacia Sonic.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase le sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se dirigía a la salida cuando sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Entonces se dio la vuelta y contempló una ver más el pupitre de Sonic. Inevitablemente, seguía igual. Vacío. Nada había cambiado. Aprovechando que no había nadie en la clase, se acercó hacia él lentamente. Conforme se aproximaba a su destino, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, de estar haciendo algo indebido, se iba apoderando de él.

Llegó y lo único que había en esa mesa era la misma letra dibujada que permanecía allí desde el día anterior: "C". Pensó qué demonios significaba aquella letra mientras la delineaba con sus dedos, mas lo dejó estar, pues no pretendía obsesionarse con el tema. Sonrió para sí mismo con sorna. Ya era tarde. Estaba demasiado obsesionado.

* * *

Era extraño que no hubiera aparecido en toda la mañana. Había pensado en él como un acosador que no le dejaría en paz ni un segundo y, sin darse cuenta, era Shadow el que le estaba utilizando su tiempo libre, su valioso tiempo libre, para buscarle, a pesar de que sus intenciones, tras conocerle, habían sido evitarle a toda costa. "Qué me has hecho, maldito niño... " pensó mientras caminaba por el césped del instituto. Entonces lo vio: un erizo azul en cuclillas observaba con gran interés el pie de un árbol. Sin pararse a meditar, se encontró a sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia él. Ese erizo le atraía.

\- Hola - saludó cuando llegó a su encuentro. Sin embargo, éste parecía tan enfrascado en su labor que estaba ausente del mundo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó, intentando llamar su atención.

Entonces Sonic señaló a un grupo de moluscos que se encontraban al pie del árbol, donde el chico estaba mirando.

\- Me gustan los caracoles - dijo simplemente.

\- Guay... - comentó el erizo negro algo confuso mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que Sonic.

Fue en ese instante cuando observó algo que calificó como impactante: el puercoespín azul sonreía. No era un gesto siniestro o incómodo, todo lo contrario. Parecía un chico normal, relajado, un niño sin razones para ser temido ni apartado. Shadow quedó completamente embelesado por esa sonrisa, por lo que le era imposible apartar la mirada.

\- Shadow... ¿a ti te gustan los caracoles? - preguntó en un tímido tono de voz, algo a lo que el erizo negro no pudo resistirse.

Miró a los moluscos y dudó un poco, pero al final respondió:

\- Sí, supongo.

No mentía. En realidad, le era indiferente. No le asqueaban como a la mayoría de la gente, pero tampoco era algo que le entusiasmara.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - exclamó Sonic, observando a Shadow con una mirada que irradiaba felicidad y esperanza.

El puercoespín azabache dejó de mirar a los caracoles para acabar hipnotizado por esos brillantes ojos verdes. Eran grandes y expresivos y poseían un brillo tierno y encandilador. Desde luego, de los tres tipos de ojos que había visto, estos eran con diferencia sus favoritos. Un momento... ¿Tres?

\- De verdad - aseguró Shadow sin un ápice de vacile en sus palabras.

Sonic sonrió de manera contagiosa ante la respuesta de su compañero, provocando que éste también sonriera levemente.

Ambos volvieron a apalancar su mirada al grupo de moluscos.

\- Sonic, por qué no has venido a clase esta mañana? - preguntó el puercoespín azabache sin ánimo de echarle una reprimenda, simplemente con intenciones de entablar una conversación, ya que había observado al erizo azul inusualmente tranquilo.

\- Estaba mirando los caracoles - explicó.

Shadow rodó los ojos al escuchar otra de sus "obvias" respuestas.

\- Tus notas se resentirán si faltas a clase - le reprochó Shadow, aunque su tono de voz reflejaba que no tenía intención de herirle, pues lo último que quería era que se alterara como la mañana anterior.

\- No lo creo - respondió el chico con el mismo tono de voz.

Shadow esbozó una media sonrisa. Era increíble. Sonic parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Entonces el erizo negro alargó una mano para tocar uno de los ojos de los caracoles con un dedo, provocando que éste enroscara una de sus antenas como mecanismo de defensa.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Qué haces!? - exclamó Sonic alterado, pero sin llegar a alarmarse en exceso, preocupado por el animalito.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - aseguró Shadow.

Cuando vio al caracol desenroscar su antena lentamente, el puercoespín azul se relajó, suspirando aliviado sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

Ambos estaban tan ensimismados observando a los animales que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. Shadow miró su reloj y se levantó, viendo que faltaba poco para que empezara la próxima clase.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó el erizo azul, mirándole a los ojos.

\- A clase. ¿Vienes?

Los ojos de Sonic volvieron a iluminarse de la misma manera que lo habían hecho momentos atrás tras escuchar la invitación de Shadow, soltada de forma involuntaria.

\- ¡Sí, claro! - exclamó Sonic entusiasmado, levantándose.

Si estuviera solo, seguramente se hubiera quedado mirando los caracoles, pero sentía que quería estar al lado de la segunda persona que se había atrevido a conocerle desde que entró en aquel instituto. De pronto, el erizo azul se detuvo con expresión de shock, dejando de seguir a Shadow.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el puercoespín azabache, girándose para verle.

El chico tardó unos segundos en volver a la tierra, recuperando el brillo natural de sus ojos, el cual hace unos momentos se había esfumado.

\- ¿Eh?... No, nada... - dijo, retomando la marcha.

Shadow se quedó observando la extraña reacción de Sonic, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia y siguió caminando, inquietado por su cambiante comportamiento.

* * *

Poco le interesaba aquella materia, pues consideraba que ya iba muy sobrado.

De todas formas, había ido para hacer acto de presencia, como hacían todos en general.

No le hacía falta volver la vista atrás para saber que el chico estaba ahí, sentado al final de la clase. Se preguntó entonces si siempre se había sentado ahí desde que puso un pie en la escuela.

Miró su cuaderno vacío de notas y lo único que veía eran dos ojos verdes que se habían quedado grabados en su mente.

Cogió su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir:

**Número 1**: Personalmente, son mis preferidas. Se trata de unas pupilas grandes, expresivas e infantiles. Reflejan inocencia y transmiten tranquilidad. Me resultan hipnóticas. Nivel de riesgo: I

**Número 2**: Pupilas secas, carecientes de brillo y color. Refleja ausencia. Poco más se puede decir. Aún así, las considero siniestras. Nivel de riesgo: II

**Número 3**: Pupilas frágiles y vidriosas. Brillan y son atractivas. Sin embargo, lo atrayente siempre es peligroso. El número 3 refleja alerta, ataque inminente y/o pérdida de control. Nivel de riesgo: III

Nota: Considero importante mantenerme alerta al estar junto a Sonic, es por ello que incluso el número 1 tiene un leve nivel de riesgo.

Cuando hubo terminado de redactar, lo repasó un par de veces. Entonces chasqueó la lengua, sorprendiéndole que estuviera haciendo un estudio sobre el comportamiento de Sonic. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para estar a su lado sin sufrir ningún daño? ¿De verdad quería estar junto a ese niño que mostraba más señales de demencia que de cordura? Era extraño, sí, pero aquel chico le atraía de una manera inexplicable. Estar con él le suponía a Shadow un desafío, un reto que acababa de aceptar.

El timbre había sonado, anunciando el final de las clases, pero el puercoespín azabache no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas:

\- ¿Qué escribes? - preguntó Sonic, con ojos curiosos.

\- Nada... Unos apuntes míos - respondió, escondiéndolos a tiempo.

Levantó la vista y sonrió ligeramente al observar el rostro del chico. "Número 1" pensó.

\- Te espero fuera, ¿vale? - declaró sonriente el erizo azul mientras salía de clase.

Mientras Shadow procedía a recoger sus cosas, se percató de un importante detalle: a pesar de que lo había visto con escasez, podía asegurar que el número 1 era el verdadero rostro de Sonic. Eran los únicos ojos que debía mostrar al mundo.

* * *

\- Podríamos quedar algún día - propuso Sonic entusiasmado mientras caminaba al lado de Shadow de camino a casa.

El puercoespín azabache le miró esbozando una media sonrisa - Hoy estás muy hablador, Sonic.

El erizo azul le miró, sonriendo de la misma forma. Shadow mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no tenía ganas de besarle. Se sentía tranquilo al lado del nuevo Sonic. Fue entonces cuando llegaron a su destino: aquella conocida parada de autobús que le causaba escalofríos a Shadow desde lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior y que Sonic necesitaba para volver a casa.

Al llegar, un autobús pasó de largo debido a que no era el número correspondiente a la parada en la que estaban situados. Desgraciadamente, la noche anterior llovió (ello explicaba la presencia de los caracoles aquella mañana), por lo que el autobús pasó ligeramente por encima de un charco, mojando a Sonic. No era aquello una razón para alarmarse, pues el agua apenas le había salpicado las rodillas. Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para desatar la inestabilidad emocional del erizo. "Número 3" pensó Shadow, observándole con preocupación a espera de sus reacciones. Según el autobús desapareció de su alcance visual, el puercoespín azul se agachó en el suelo mojado de manera brusca y empezó a gritar con fuerza, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

\- ¡Sonic! - exclamó Shadow alarmado mientras sujetaba al chico por los hombros, intentando que volviera en sí - ¡Sonic, estoy aquí! ¡Mírame!

Bastó con que el chico se encontrara con los ojos de su compañero para que su número 3 se desvaneciera a un número 1. Entonces el erizo azul se lanzó a los brazos de su acompañante mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, como si hubiera revivido algún momento traumático.

Fueron necesarios unos minutos para que Sonic se calmara. Hasta entonces, Shadow no se separó de él, quedando agachado para estar a su misma altura. Mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza, el puercoespín azabache pensó que su investigación debía profundizarse más que unos simples números, si es que quería salvar a Sonic.


	3. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel pequeño incidente en la parada del autobús. Desde entonces, Sonic había vuelto a ser el de siempre y se comportaba de manera habitual. En su mirada predominaba un número 2, ya que permanecía ausente en sus indescifrables pensamientos. Sin embargo, Shadow tuvo el placer de deleitarse más de una vez con el número 1. Desde que el erizo negro admitió que los caracoles no le causaban rechazo, Sonic se había convertido en una persona más amigable y atrayente. No obstante, el puercoespín azabache todavía no olvidaba aquella frase que Sonic le dijo cuando le conoció: "Te pareces a él".  
Quiso no darle mayor importancia pero no lo lograba apartar de su mente; había sucumbido ante los encantos de aquel erizo psicópata.  
\- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? - preguntó Shadow al ver que Sonic seguía insistiendo a repasar aquella letra de su mesa.  
Seguramente, nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle algo así después de que casi le corta las venas con un lápiz. Ahora era distinto y tenía más confianza depositada en el erizo azul. Tanta que se veía dispuesto a conocer más sobre él o incluso a controlarle por sí mismo si era necesario.  
\- Sí - respondió simplemente, mostrando un número 2.  
Su mirada no se movió de la letra que trazaba con insistencia, aquella "C" misteriosa que, por más que intentara buscarle algún sentido, Shadow se dio por vencido y dejó aparcada la idea de que aquel dibujo tenía significado alguno.  
\- Sonríe un poco - soltó el erizo negro con su habitual seriedad, casi como una orden.  
Apenas había comenzado la mañana y quedaban unos escasos minutos para que empezaran las clases. Fue por ello que, aprovechando que no había mucha gente, Shadow decidió acercarse a él. Esperaba averiguar algo que le ayudase en su absurda investigación sobre el puercoespín azul del que se había obsesionado.  
Sonic levantó la vista confuso y miró a Shadow como si su petición le hubiese dejado descolocado. Sin embargo, ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había pedido que sonriera, por lo que terminó mostrándole al erizo negro una dócil sonrisa. Shadow, por su parte, se vio obligado a apartar la vista al sentir que no podía evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa tras ver aquella mirada del número 1. Le tenía completamente cautivado.  
Pero no, ese mocoso era un niñato inadaptado, un objeto de investigación. No podía dejarse encandilar por sus encantos.  
\- ¿Sonic, qué te gusta hacer? - preguntó con fingida indiferencia.  
Shadow permanecía sentado justo enfrente de la mesa de Sonic con la silla puesta del revés, mientras que el puercoespín azul tenía la cara escondida en su dibujo.  
\- Leer... - respondió, sin levantar la vista - y escuchar música.  
Shadow no pudo evitar pensar que tenía unos hobbies aparentemente inofensivos. Sin embargo, cuanto más se convencía de ello, más alerta sentía que debía estar.  
\- ¿Y a ti? - preguntó Sonic interesado, levantando la vista.  
\- ¿A mí? Pues... supongo que también me gusta leer - respondió después de pensarlo un momento.  
Debido a que siempre se estaba cambiando de ciudad por el trabajo de su madre, raras veces tenía amigos, por lo que prefería las aficiones en solitario, aunque el chico no se quejaba de ello, al contrario, lo disfrutaba.  
Los alumnos empezaron a llegar a la clase y esto obligó a que Shadow regresara a su pupitre, no sin antes deleitarse con ese número 1 que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Llegó el mediodía y el puercoespín azabache tuvo que admitir que había sido una mañana relativamente tranquila, sin incidentes. Avanzaba por el pasillo cuando una conocida vocecilla lo detuvo. Se giró y vio al zorrito de dos colas, que le llamaba.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Tails? - preguntó serio, sin dejar de caminar, mas no tenía intenciones de parecer grosero.  
\- Shadow, ¿quieres que... comamos juntos? - preguntó el mocoso.  
El erizo negro ya se había percatado de lo nervioso que Tails se ponía cuando hablaba con él o incluso cuando respiraba su mismo aire. Dedujo que seguramente se debía a que se había quedado muy tocado por aquella tarde en la que Sonic le agredió y ahora le daba reparo andar cerca del puercoespín azabache por si el otro andaba cerca. Por lo menos, esa era la única razón que Shadow había conseguido deducir.  
Entonces el erizo negro se detuvo cuando vio que la puerta del despacho del jefe de estudios estaba abierta. Lo más probable era que estuviera dentro. Fue en aquel momento cuando una idea golpeó su mente.  
\- ¿Shadow...?  
\- Sí - respondió a Tails sin dudar.  
El chico no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.  
\- ¿¡De... de verdad!? - preguntó incrédulo.  
\- Sí... con una condición - espetó Shadow, mirando a Tails a los ojos.  
Ya iba siendo hora de que el zorrito hiciera algo útil.  
\- ¿Cuál? - inquirió Tails, mostrándose servicial.  
Shadow agarró al zorrito del brazo y se lo llevó a un sitio apartado, donde nadie pudiese verles ni oírles, pues toda precaución era poca. Aquella acción puso más nervioso al chaval.  
\- Quiero que distraigas al jefe de estudios y te lo lleves fuera del despacho. No preguntes por qué - explicó al chico, que asintió extrañado y parecía decepcionado tras escuchar ese favor.  
Y así, Tails se separó de Shadow y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho, donde llamó y esperó, mirando de reojo al puercoespín azabache, algo inquieto.  
\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Tails? - preguntó el hombre cuando vio al zorrito - Tengo mucho trabajo.  
Tails miró al jefe de estudios y trató de mantener la calma.  
\- Señor... hay una irregularidad en... en los lavabos de los chicos - explicó el chico, inventándose una excusa - Tiene que venir.  
\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó extrañado, alzando una ceja, terminando por salir del despacho mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro - Venga, muéstramelo que estoy ocupado.  
Tails empezó a caminar hacia los baños, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Shadow, que esperaba al final del pasillo a que ambos desaparecieran. Cuando les perdió la pista, el erizo negro caminó hasta la puerta del despacho, agradeciendo que no la hubieran cerrado con llave. Tras entrar y encontrar los archivadores, comenzó a buscar dentro de ellos lo que le interesaba y la razón por la cual había querido entrar allí: los expedientes de los alumnos. Esperaba que aquello fuera un paso adelante en su investigación. Al intentar abrir uno de los archivadores, se dio cuenta en seguida de que hacía falta una llave para abrirlos, por lo que fue apurado a la mesa del jefe de estudios a encontrarla, algo que no supuso mucho esfuerzo. Tails había hecho un buen trabajo consiguiendo que aquel hombre saliera antes de dejar asegurado su despacho.  
Shadow abrió el archivador y encontró el expediente de Sonic el último de todos, pues había que apuntar que el mocoso no tenía apellido, algo sumamente preocupante. Lo abrió y suspiró decepcionado, pues lo que descubrió no le sorprendió lo más mínimo: según aquel expediente, Sonic tenía bipolaridad. El erizo negro sentía que él había llegado más lejos con su propia investigación. Sin embargo, hubo algo que de verdad le sorprendió de sobremanera, provocando que abriera los ojos, incrédulo: en sus notas sólo había dieces y algún nueve. Eran incluso mejor que las suyas. No era capaz de entenderlo. Ese niño faltaba a las clases y no aparentaba tener madera de estudiante. Aunque si parecía desinteresado en sus estudios, pensó que seguramente podría tratarse de un alumno superdotado, pues no encontraba otra explicación.  
Cerró el expediente y volvió a guardarlo en su sitio al escuchar que ya regresaban y salió del despacho a tiempo tras dejar las llaves del archivador en su sitio.  
Debido a que iba apurado, con las prisas el puercoespín azabache golpeó con alguien y cayó al suelo - ¡Mira por dónde vas! - le reprochó Shadow desde el suelo, a pesar de haber sido imprudencia suya.  
\- Perdona, no te había visto - se disculpó aquel chico, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
Shadow aceptó su ayuda y observó a aquel alumno. Se trataba de un equidna de ojos violeta que llevaba sus rastas pelirrojas recogidas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.  
\- Eh... sí - murmuró el erizo negro mientras daba un repaso al equidna, al cual no podía negar que tenía un cierto atractivo - Me llamo Shadow - se presentó casi de manera inconsciente.  
\- Ah, perdona, yo soy Knuckles - dijo, dándole la mano a modo de saludo, la cual el puercoespín azabache aceptó - ¿Tu madre es aquella mujer tan importante, verdad? - preguntó admirado, a lo que Shadow respondió afirmativamente - bueno, ¿y vas a comer ahora?  
\- Había quedado aquí con... - empezó Shadow, recordando entonces la razón que le había llevado a aquel lugar - ¿Tú sabes algo sobre Sonic? - preguntó al equidna, el cual pareció quedarse descolocado por la pregunta.  
\- Bueno, es un chico que todo el mundo conoce, ¿no? - comenzó, sonriente - sólo sé lo que todo el mundo sabe, que nadie se atreve a acercarse a él porque el último chico que estuvo con él tuvo que mudarse o eso dicen. El caso es que nadie ha vuelto a saber de él - explicó, provocando un suspiro por parte de Shadow debido a que se veía obligado a escuchar de nuevo la misma historia - ¿Te estoy aburriendo? - preguntó Knuckles riendo.  
\- No... sigue, por favor - murmuró el erizo negro.  
El equidna se recolocó su cartera llena de libros y siguió hablando:  
\- Un día me acerqué a él, ya sabes, para hablar y conocerle. Me parecía un poco injusto que todos pasaran de él sin razón aparente. Lo único que vi en él fue que estaba muy obsesionado con su chico, aunque no creo que eso fuera algo preocupante.  
\- Pero, ¿quién era su chico? - preguntó Shadow, cortándole.  
Entonces Knuckles borró la sonrisa de su cara y adoptó un rostro pensativo, como si se viera incapaz de responder.  
\- La verdad, no me acuerdo - confesó divertido, como si se tratara de una broma, provocando que Shadow arqueara una ceja - Es algo muy curioso. Es posible que supiera quién era en el pasado pero a día de hoy nadie recuerda ni su nombre. Es como si el simple hecho de estar con Sonic hubiera provocado que aquel chico dejara de existir para los demás.  
La confesión de aquel chico hizo que Shadow se quedara de piedra, incapaz de mover un músculo. Entonces revivió de manera inconsciente el momento en el que Sonic le intentó abrir las venas y, a pesar de que él creía que había tenido testigos, es muy posible que absolutamente nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel pequeño altercado.  
\- Shadow, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Knuckles tras adoptar un rostro serio - Te veo un poco... pálido.  
El puercoespín azabache salió de sus pensamientos y miró al equidna - Sí, estoy bien - respondió, recuperando la compostura, pues no se iba a dejar atemorizar por más rumores e ilusiones por muy cerca que estuvieran de la realidad de la que ahora formaba parte.

* * *

Lo único que hacía era remover el plato sumido en sus pensamientos. Sentía que cuanto más cosas sabía del erizo azul, mayor era su ignorancia, pues presentía que todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.  
\- ¿No te gusta? - preguntó Tails al ver que su acompañante apenas había probado bocado.  
El pequeño zorrito estaba empeñado en mantener una conversación con Shadow y éste no ponía de su parte.  
\- Sí, es que no tengo mucha hambre - explicó sin dejar de remover la comida.  
\- Shadow... - llamó Tails - ¿crees que podríamos quedar algún día? - murmuró algo tímido.  
El erizo pensó en aquella propuesta sin siquiera levantar la vista del plato. La verdad es que se sentía agradecido por lo que Tails había hecho por él, por lo que no dudó en aceptar.  
\- Algún día - respondió sin mirarle en un tono seco como de costumbre, mas fue suficiente para emocionar al zorrito.  
Del otro lado del comedor, el erizo azul no tardó en unírseles al verles a ambos hablando juntos con tanta confianza. Se sentó al lado de Shadow sin preguntar, quedando éste en el medio. El puercoespín azabache le saludó como de costumbre, manteniéndose alerta para evitar cualquier imprevisto como el ocurrido en la parada del autobús.  
\- ¿De qué hablabais? - preguntó Sonic, esbozando un inofensivo número 1, el cual sorprendió a Tails.  
\- Nada que deba alterarte - respondió Shadow con parsimonia, sin levantar la vista del plato, mas percatándose de que el zorrito estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del puercoespín azul.  
Entonces Sonic, aprovechando que portaba un cuchillo, no tardó en dirigirlo a la mano de Shadow, la cual descansaba sobre la mesa, y le propinó un rápido pero relajado corte que ocupó el dorso entero. Como era de esperar, el chico apartó la mano, alertado, mientras miraba a Sonic con una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa y la ira - ¿¡Pero tú de qué vas, joder!? - gritó, preso de la furia, levantándose de la mesa.  
Se miró la mano y ésta poseía ahora un leve cortecito superficial, pues apenas tenía profundidad. Mas no por ello Shadow suavizó su enfado, ya que lo que le había hecho estaba injustificado.  
\- ¡No puedes ir por ahí apuñalando a la gente! ¿¡Te enteras!?  
Ante sus reprimendas, Sonic había adoptado un número 3 de inocentes ojos vidriosos, incapaz de comprender por qué era castigado de esa manera.  
Por su parte, Tails observaba la escena con ojos desorbitados, sin entender el comportamiento de Shadow.  
\- ¡Tú lo has visto! ¿¡Verdad!? - preguntó a Tails casi en una súplica, mostrándole el dorso de su mano.  
Sin embargo y, para su sorpresa, el zorrito negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿¡Cómo que no!? - chilló furioso el erizo negro, dando un golpe a la mesa.  
Miró a los dos chicos y tanto ellos como casi el resto del comedor le observaba anonadado, por lo que Shadow no tardó en volverse a sentar y concentrarse en el plato que no terminaba de comerse.  
Agachó la cabeza en un intento de pasar desapercibido, pues jamás permitiría que le identificasen como el loco que no era.


	4. Capítulo 4

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, mi amor? - preguntó la mujer, agachándose a observar qué hacía su pequeño. En la calidez de sus palabras se apreciaba el cariño maternal._  
_\- Estoy escribiendo - respondió el cachorro sin levantar la vista de su papel._  
_\- A ver... - la elegante mujer se asomó al dibujo de su hijo y descubrió una palabra en letras mayúsculas en el centro del folio: MAMÁ - Es muy bonito, cielo - comentó._  
_Entonces el niño dejó de lado su labor para mirar a los ojos de la mujer:_  
_\- Escribo el nombre de la gente a la que quiero - explicó._  
_El salón estaba en calma y la escena estaba gobernada por la simple presencia de madre e hijo, que terminaron fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo._  
_\- Mamá, en casa no hace falta que te maquilles, ¿a que no? - comentó el pequeño al ver el rostro de la mujer, el cual contenía una pequeña y poco perceptible base de maquillaje._  
_\- Estoy en casa - advirtió una imponente y brusca voz proveniente de la entrada._  
_Al escuchar tal conocida voz, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro de desánimo y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios para indicarle a su cachorro que estuviera en silencio._  
_\- Sigue escribiendo - le pidió antes de besar su frente y marchar al doloroso encuentro de su marido._

Una maldita semana había transcurrido desde la última vez que había tenido aquel incidente con el erizo azul. Mientras reescribía sus apuntes y los pasaba a limpio, no podía evitar fijarse en el dorso de su mano, donde todavía era posible vislumbrarse una pequeña cicatriz, la cual ya daba indicios de estar comenzando a desaparecer de su piel. Se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y suspiró con frustración.  
El puercoespín azabache había estado evitando a Sonic desde entonces, pues pretendía librarse de un nuevo ataque a pesar de que lo veía como algo utópico, ya que, tarde o temprano, terminaría buscando él mismo al erizo azul. En cuanto a su investigación, no parecía haber progresado mucho: ya sabía que era bipolar, y no gracias a los documentos del despacho. Desde aquel fatídico día, había estado buscando cualquier distracción que le permitiera evadirse de su insana obsesión, ya fueran los libros o los estudios.  
Mientras observaba el techo de su habitación no pudo evitar que las advertencias acerca del riesgo que suponía estar cerca de aquel chico marginado agolparan en su mente como una taladradora. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al pensarlo, pues se consideraba un chico con un pensamiento plenamente racional como para descartar que su presencia se evadía cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Sonic. Entonces se abrió los dos primeros botones de la camisa de su uniforme para tragar saliva al verse incapaz de rechazar que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a su mente. Y rió. Empezó a reír tras valorar lo absurdo, lo ridículo que suponía aceptar como verosímiles aquellas afirmaciones. Era muy posible que riera para apartar de su cuerpo el miedo a lo desconocido, mas sería algo que nunca admitiría el puercoespín azabache.  
\- Shadow, cariño, deja de estudiar y baja a cenar - llamó su madre tras golpear con suavidad la puerta de su habitación, sin llegar a abrirla.  
El chico, ante tal interrupción, volvió a caer en la realidad de golpe, dejando de lado sus obsesivos pensamientos.  
\- Ya voy, mamá... - respondió, escuchando cómo los pasos de la mujer se iban alejando poco a poco.  
El erizo negro se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos con ganas. A continuación recogió todos sus libros y apuntes, no sin antes echar una última a las anotaciones de su perturbada investigación.  
Seguramente se dedicaba a ello porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Inútil.  
Era prácticamente inútil intentar escapar, pues Shadow tenía la certeza de que terminaría encontrándose con el mocoso marginado, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Volver a ver esos ojos era algo inevitable.  
"¿Dónde está?" se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo por el paradero de ese maldito loco, negando que estaba ansioso por verle.  
Entonces volvió la vista tras sentarse en su pupitre y... ahí estaba.  
El erizo azul se mantenía centrado en sus cosas como cada día, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba. En ese momento, a Shadow le resultaba imposible distinguir el tipo de ojos que predominaban esa vez, pues el muchacho inadaptado estaba empeñado en repasar aquella misteriosa letra en su mesa, como si tuviera miedo de que el paso del tiempo causase estragos en ella. Sin embargo, Shadow juró que había logrado distinguir cómo el objeto de su investigación avanzaba sobre el pupitre y se decidía a escribir más letras o, por lo menos, a dejar de lado aquella maldita "C" para dar paso a otras.  
Entonces un compañero que pasó al lado de la mesa del erizo azul sin decirle nada le tiró accidentalmente un libro. No obstante, Sonic no mostró reacción alguna y siguió centrado en su aparentemente inútil labor, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.  
El puercoespín azabache suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Sonic.  
\- Ten - soltó, recogiendo su libro del suelo y dejándolo caer encima de la mesa del erizo azul.  
Éste, por su parte, dio un respingo como si aquel imprevisto le hubiera sacado de su mundo interior.  
\- Hola, Shadow... - saludó el erizo azul, mostrando un hipnótico número 2.  
Shadow frunció los labios, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarse enloquecer por los encantos de ese chico después de que intentara rajarle cada vez que le veía.  
\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? - preguntó el puercoespín azul, dejando a la vista su trabajo grabado en la mesa.  
\- No, no me hagas caso - respondió Shadow mientras intentaba ocultar su tono de irritabilidad, pues, aunque daba por hecho que el mocoso tenía un problema, le mosqueaba que le hablara con una voz que reflejaba tanta inocencia.  
Fue entonces cuando se asomó al dibujo del erizo azul y descubrió que había añadido una segunda "C" invertida, situada justo debajo debajo de la primera "C".  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Shadow, intentando fingir desinterés.  
Sonic miró a los ojos a su compañero, adoptando entonces una expresión desenfadada y juvenil. Normalmente se le veía tranquilo siempre que escribía.  
\- ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Te lo dije la primera vez que me lo preguntaste - respondió a Shadow, haciendo uso de su inusual e inquietante amabilidad.  
El puercoespín azabache chasqueó la lengua, mostrando así su impaciencia, y decidió volver a su sitio. Sonic estaba en uno de sus días agradables, y ya sabía por experiencia que lo mejor era dejarle con su buen humor en lugar de ponerle nervioso.

* * *

"Qué tío más raro..." pensó de camino a casa. Al contrario que Sonic, Shadow estaba ese día peligrosamente irascible; el ver al erizo azul tan relajado le hacía desesperarse. ¿Cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin que Sonic hubiera montado alguna de las suyas? ¿Qué pasaba entonces con su investigación? Si no volvía a ver esos ojos cambiantes, no entendería la causa de su aparición y todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.  
No. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Ese maldito niño era ahora su obsesión y cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era un paso adelante hacia su objetivo. Incluso podría decirse que ya no tenía otra meta en la vida. O, por lo menos, en lo que quedaba de curso.  
Shadow rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón su móvil al notar que vibraba y lo desbloqueó, descubriendo que le había llegado un mensaje instantáneo.  
"¿Quieres venir a mi casa?"  
Arqueó una ceja al leer el nombre propietario de aquel mensaje. ¿En qué momento le había dado su número de móvil a Sonic?  
Entonces se planteó tranquilamente si sería buena idea visitar la vivienda de ese chico desequilibrado. Ya había sufrido sus ataques, leves, por suerte, dentro del instituto. Quién sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en la intimidad de su hogar.  
Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, una conocida voz femenina trató de llamar su atención:  
\- ¡Shadow! - exclamó la extrovertida Amy mientras corría hacia él. ¿Es que no iba a tener ni un minuto a solas?  
Shadow dejó escapar un suspiro y se detuvo hasta que la eriza rosa le alcanzó.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, intentando por una vez en aquel día ocultar su irritabilidad, pues era ya lo que le faltaba: tener que lidiar con esa niña.  
\- Mira, quiero que veas una cosa - dijo mientras rebuscaba el contenido de su móvil, ignorando el tono de frialdad con el que Shadow se dirigía a ella.  
Al puercoespín azabache se le secó la garganta en cuanto observó aquella imagen. No podía negar que le resultaba perturbadora, y más que la tuviera Amy.  
Se trataba de la pared de una habitación que estaba repleta de folios en blanco a modo de pósteres. Varios de estos folios tenían escrito _MAMÁ_ en letras mayúsculas situadas justo en el centro de la hoja, mientras que otros llevaban grabada la palabra _PAPÁ_. No era difícil averiguar a quién pertenecía esa letra.  
\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa foto? - preguntó el erizo negro, adoptando un tono de seriedad - ¿Por qué la tienes tú?  
\- El antiguo chico que andaba siempre al lado de Sonic la consiguió - explicó mientras volvía a guardar su teléfono móvil - Es muy fuerte, ¿verdad? Es como si ese tarado hubiera matado a sus padres...  
La tranquilidad con la que Amy comentaba aquello tan a la ligera provocó que el puercoespín azabache apretara los puños con rabia. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a seguir insistiendo con el mismo cuento?  
\- Amy, deja de ver tantas películas y estudia, que seguro que te hace falta - le reprochó Shadow, agotado de las acusaciones de su compañera, y se marchó de su lado, retomando así su paseo y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.  
Sin embargo, aquel oscuro pensamiento se hizo un hueco en la confundida mente del erizo negro. ¿Matar a sus padres? ¿Sonic? Era una acusación muy seria y, a pesar de que no quería imaginárselo, se lo estaba planteando. No obstante, no pensaba aceptar aquella sospecha tan a la ligera, y menos viniendo de una chica que tendría que empezar a aprender a tener vida propia.  
Shadow comenzó a acelerar el paso, pues no podía evitar sentir un par de ojos a su espalda, como si alguien le estuviera observando y supiera acerca de su investigación, mas esa extraña sensación no distaba de ser una simple ilusión.  
Lo único que pudo sacar en limpio el erizo negro aquel día fue que aquella maldita y misteriosa "C" se había desvanecido de su mente, dejando paso a una maldita y misteriosa "S".


	5. Capítulo 5

_El chiquillo se acercó hacia el árbol invadido por la curiosidad. No esperó ni un minuto más, pues la lluvia ya había comenzado a amainar y los moluscos afloraban en el pie de aquel árbol._  
_Recorrió el tramo de su pequeño jardín que le separaba de su ansiado destino y, una vez logró su meta, terminó en cuclillas y se detuvo a observar los frágiles caracoles, los cuales se paseaban siempre en grupo como si el fin de la lluvia les hubiera augurado buenos tiempos y estos animales adoptaran una pose de despreocupación. Para el cachorro, contemplar el movimiento de aquellos simples moluscos le hacía sonreír, pues le hacía rememorar los días en los que su querida madre le enseñaba el momento exacto en el que los caracoles abandonaban su escondite para por fin dejarse ver. El haber conseguido encontrar a los caracoles él solo, suponía haber cumplido un nuevo reto que le alejaba de ser un niño, y por ello, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz._  
_Sin embargo, las agujas del reloj que se habían detenido prosiguieron su camino a causa del doméstico estruendo que se había formado en casa. Tras el llanto de un "¡No puedo más!", el hogar volvió a adoptar un sepulcral silencio, por lo que el cachorro decidió entrar en casa, abandonando así las criaturas de la lluvia para poder enfrentarse a la amarga realidad que reinaba en su hogar y de la cual, tristemente, él no era del todo consciente._

* * *

Sentía la irrevocable necesidad de evadirse de la realidad y, dado que las horas de estudio no hacían sino más que frustrarle, el erizo negro decidió abandonar su casa por un momento para salir a correr, no sin antes despedirse de su querida madre, quien agradeció que su único hijo descansara y saliera a tomar un poco el aire. Aunque estaba muy orgullosa de él, no le gustaba que estudiara tanto tiempo seguido.

Dejó atrás su hogar y dio comienzo a su carrera. Tras salir de su casa, se colocó los auriculares y empezó con un trote ligero hasta que, pasados un par de minutos, consiguió alcanzar su ritmo ideal, el cual había ido perfeccionando sesión tras sesión.  
Además de leer y escuchar música, salir a correr era otro de sus pasatiempos preferidos, pues lo que más le gustaba era dejar de lado el mundo real y lograr desembarazarse de todos los lastres que aquello acarreaba.  
"Uno, dos, uno, dos..." contaba mentalmente Shadow cada vez que uno de sus pies tocaba el suelo para avanzar.  
Se preocupaba tanto en levantar las rodillas como en mover sus brazos para evitar que la sangre no se acumulara en un único punto.  
"Uno, dos, uno..." los números en su mente comenzaban a desvanecerse, pues ya eran sus pies los únicos que contaban. Asimismo, la música proveniente de sus auriculares le ayudaban a que su resistencia perdurara todavía más, fruto de sus constantes entrenamientos.  
"Uno, dos..."  
Shadow comenzó a concentrarse en su respiración, procurando siempre que sus pies se levantaran y cayeran firmemente sobre la acera, la cual estaba plagada de charcos. El húmedo olor del ambiente se colaba sin remedio en los pulmones del puercoespín azabache, quien llevaba el cuello protegido contra el enrarecido temporal. Había llovido aquella noche.  
"Uno..."  
Pasó al lado de unos humildes arbustos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del esfuerzo que hizo para no mirarlos.  
"¿Dónde están los caracoles?"  
El violento sonido de los charcos bajo sus deportivas le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin disminuir la velocidad, continuó con su carrera, más centrado ahora en acelerar su ritmo cardíaco que en procurar aguantar. A lo lejos, un pitido de un coche resonó con agresividad, imponiéndose a la música que sonaba en los auriculares de Shadow. No era difícil imaginarse la desesperación de los conductores, pues bastaba unas gotas de lluvia y una carretera mojada para que se formase atasco.  
Aquellos irregulares bocinazos alentaban al erizo negro, que aceleró su velocidad sin ser consciente de que esa ansiedad estaba alterando el control de su entrenamiento. Sus piernas estaban cada vez más endurecidas y el vaho de sus jadeos se los llevaba el viento. Bastó el pitido de un último vehículo para alejarlo un poco más de la cordura.

Un autobús.

No hizo caso ya de nadie. Corrió como una víctima mientras su mente le aseguraba que no se había salido de su habitual rutina deportiva. El puercoespín azabache sentía sus pies de plomo, pues era lógico si se tiene en cuenta que no estaba respetando un ritmo constante. Tras girar en una esquina, se detuvo de manera agitada y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas sin dejar de jadear. Al percatarse de lo temblorosas que se mantenían sus extremidades, empezó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeándole la cabeza. Cesaron los pitidos. Cesaron las carreteras encharcadas y los atascos. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había estado huyendo.

* * *

No quiso ni pensarlo, pero era consciente de que su última práctica deportiva casi lo lleva a la muerte o, por lo menos al colapso.  
Le costó severos minutos recuperar la compostura para volver a casa y ahí estaba, tratando en vano de no pensar en lo sucedido. Había dado más de mil vueltas en su silla mientras observaba el techo de su habitación. Llevaba tanto tiempo en aquella posición que la mandíbula inferior se le separaba ligeramente de la boca. Entonces, después de frotarse los ojos, dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y se lanzó a su cuaderno, dispuesto a revisar aquellos apuntes malditos:_Tres tipos de ojos... Número 1: Reflejan inocencia y transmiten tranquilidad... Número 2: Refleja ausencia... Número 3: Ataque inminente... Nivel de riesgo..._

El erizo negro se sujetó la cabeza con una mano mientras revisaba esas líneas. Parecía que únicamente tenían sentido para él. Tras unos interminables minutos, Shadow se recostó en su silla y, tras estirarse sin ninguna prisa, volvió a su escritorio, cogió su móvil y comenzó a revisarlo: "¿Quieres venir a mi casa?"  
No se había dignado a responderle ese mensaje. Lo peor era que, mientras más lo leía y releía, más se convencía de que era una mala idea.  
"No debería hacerlo y sé que me voy a arrepentir..." pensó el erizo negro mientras pasaba la vista por su pantalla de móvil, donde contemplaba el número de teléfono de Sonic. Shadow sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada que deliberar, pues la decisión de vigilar al puercoespín azul la había tomado hace mucho tiempo. Entonces suspiró con resignación mientras esperaba a que ese niño marginado le cogiera el teléfono.  
\- ... ¿Mmm?  
No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, pues no se esperaba una respuesta así.  
\- ¿Sonic? - preguntó el erizo negro, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar a través del teléfono cómo el chico estiraba su cuerpo mientras suspiraba lentamente - ¿Te he despertado?  
\- No... Bueno, sí - respondió mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo sin poder evitarlo.  
\- ¿Duermes siempre hasta tan tarde en fin de semana? - espetó Shadow mientras comprobaba su reloj de muñeca. Le preguntó aquello en un tono neutral y relajado, sin intención de ponerse agresivo, pues ya sabía por la cicatriz de su mano que aquello no era buena idea.  
\- No sé... ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó el erizo azul mientras bostezaba. Incluso soltó una risita de forma disimulada, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Shadow.  
\- Las once y media de la mañana - respondió mientras daba lentas y silenciosas vueltas en su silla. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que se le había dibujado en el rostro una tonta sonrisa, pues se fijó en que a Sonic le divertía provocarle, pero no iba a caer en su juego.  
\- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar conmigo? - invitó el erizo azul, lo que dejó descolocado a Shadow.  
\- Yo ya he desayunado.  
\- ¿Entonces para qué me llamas?  
El puercoespín azabache no supo qué contestar a eso, pues no había duda de que aquel chico le estaba toreando.  
\- ¿No tienes nada que estudiar?  
\- No, ¿y tú?  
Shadow suspiró sin prisa, pues esa manera en la que Sonic se colocaba en una posición superior, sorprendentemente, no le sacaba de sus casillas, sino que le divertía. Si fuera la primera vez que le escuchaba, quizás le hubiera irritado su comportamiento. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión sentía que no había por qué destrozar esa conversación tan desenfadada.  
\- Nos vemos en media hora - respondió al final tras colgar, rindiéndose a su petición.

* * *

\- ¿No vas a pedir nada más? - preguntó Sonic mientras devoraba gustoso sus huevos revueltos.  
\- No, estoy bien - respondió con su habitual seriedad su acompañante, removiendo su café con la cucharilla sin dejar de observar al erizo azul.  
\- ¿Estabas estudiando? - preguntó Sonic cuando hubo tragado.  
\- No, fui a correr - respondió Shadow, siendo económico en el uso de las palabras, como siempre.  
\- Vaya, entonces también eres un deportista.  
El puercoespín azabache no pudo evitar fijarse en que el chico se encontraba en un estado muy calmado, como si no recordara que arrastraba un comportamiento psicótico tras él. Recordó entonces que le había despertado con su llamada, así que se imaginó que, probablemente, a esas horas de la mañana no solía mostrar señales que indicasen que peligraba su cordura. Descartó esa teoría de inmediato, pues no tenía duda de que los ojos de Sonic podrían cambiar en cualquier momento.  
\- ¿Tú no haces deporte, Sonic? - preguntó Shadow tras darle un sorbo a su café.  
\- No, no mucho - respondió el chico sin levantar la vista, teniendo la mirada fija en su desayuno - Esto parece una cita, ¿eh?  
El erizo negro no pudo evitar toser levemente tras tragar otro sorbo de café. No pensaba en Sonic de esa manera.  
\- No seas ridículo - dijo sin alterar su tono de voz neutral.  
Tras remover con pereza sus huevos revueltos, Sonic volvió a intervenir sin salir de su inusual, pero siempre agradecida, tranquilidad:  
\- No respondiste a mi mensaje. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?  
\- ¿Para que veamos caracoles juntos?  
Fue tras terminarse el café cuando se dio cuenta de que su respuesta podría haber resultado un poco brusca para el erizo azul, quien ahora le miraba con una expresión diferente. Ya no poseía su anterior calma, sino que dejó paso a una expresión la cual formó en Shadow una mezcla de inquietud y ternura: Sonic estaba avergonzado.  
\- ... Oye... perdona, yo no... - el puercoespín azabache suspiró al pensar que había metido la pata - Estoy cansado, eso es todo - explicó como excusa, pues no quería hacerle sentir mal.  
\- No importa - respondió el chico, mirando a su acompañante mientras se encogía de hombros, regresando entonces a un Número 2.  
Shadow se maldijo a sí mismo, pues detestaba ver otro número que no fuera el 1, y eso era peor si era él quien lo había provocado.  
\- ¿Vamos a tu casa? - ofreció para animarle, a lo que el chico respondió tras levantarse de la mesa.  
\- No, has dicho que estás cansado.  
El erizo azul empezó a rebuscar en su cartera y sacó el dinero exacto para pagar su desayuno y lo dejó en la mesa.  
\- Adiós, Shadow. Me ha gustado mucho verte - declaró el chico, arrastrando gustosamente cada palabra mientras hablaba.  
\- ... Adiós - respondió Shadow.  
El erizo negro observó cómo su extraño niño se marchaba. El tono gélido con el que se despidió no pasó desapercibido para él. Normalmente, Shadow trataba a todo el mundo con un tono de voz muy cortante, mas no pudo evitar sentirse realmente abatido tras pensar en la contestación que le había soltado a Sonic. Todavía desconocía las razones, pero no había duda de que los caracoles representaban algo muy querido para el puercoespín azul y tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba.  
"Algún día" tecleó en su móvil para después enviárselo a Sonic. No podía evitar admitir que aquella supuesta visita a su hogar le causaba escalofríos.


	6. Capítulo 6

**NOTA: Los que me conocen saben que, normalmente, no suelo introducir anotaciones dentro de mis historias, pero me gustaría hacer un pequeño inciso si me lo permitís :) Simplemente quería decir que me encanta la aceptación que este fic está teniendo. Por supuesto, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo _Atracción Psicópata_. Sé que a veces (muchas veces xD) me retraso actualizando, pero os prometo que merecerá la pena si os quedáis hasta el final ^_^**

**Besos a todos :)**

**_7Tuchi_**

_Era una aburrida tarde. Otra más. El pequeño erizo llevaba cuantiosos minutos repasando las letras de su garabato como si de un trabajo artesanal se tratara. Tenía por costumbre escribir el nombre de la gente que quería con todo su corazón, pues su mayor temor era no dejar constancia en alguna parte de la existencia de esas maravillosas personas. No iba a permitir que sus recuerdos, sus experiencias vividas con ellos se convirtieran en un vago recuerdo que, poco después, acabaría desvaneciéndose con el tiempo._

_El cachorro le dio los últimos retoques a su obra, tan concentrado en su trabajo que parecía que podía evadirse del mundo real. "PAPÁ". Esta vez se trataba de un regalo para su padre, a quien, al igual que a su madre, quería de forma incondicional.  
El chico miró su dibujo y sonrió orgulloso. Había usado sus ceras favoritas de colores para pintar cada letra de un color diferente y que no quedara un resultado demasiado aburrido. Dejó las pinturas en la pequeña mesita en la que estaba trabajando y se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a enseñarle a sus padres el gran trabajo al que había puesto tanta dedicación. Caminó aprisa hasta la cocina, pues era donde sus padres se habían reunido hace media hora. Para el chico, habían estado demasiado tiempo ahí encerrados, inmiscuidos en sus asuntos de adultos. Era tanta su ilusión por enseñarles su obra, que ni siquiera se preocupó en llamar antes a la puerta.  
\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! - exclamó emocionado, sosteniendo el dibujo delante de él.  
Los dos adultos se giraron al ser interrumpidos por su cachorrito, quien se había detenido en la entrada de la estancia.  
\- Cariño... vuelve al salón, estamos hablando los mayores, cielo - explicó la mujer, intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular su lloroso tono de voz mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa.  
\- Es que lleváis hablando mucho tiempo, jopé - se quejó el pequeño, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
Fue entonces cuando el hombre, quien no había abierto la boca desde que su hijo hizo su aparición, empezó a caminar hacia su pequeño, enseñándole una socarrona sonrisa, la cual resultó tierna ante los ojos de la ingenua criatura.  
\- A ver, enséñale a papá lo que has dibujado - pidió mientras se acercaba a él.  
El pequeño erizo sonrió dulcemente a su papá, sosteniendo con sus bracitos su obra de arte para que su padre la viera.  
Sin embargo, esta escena era contemplada por la mujer, quien no podía evitar mostrar una mirada de angustia.  
\- Hijo mío, vuelve al salón, tu padre y yo no hemos terminado de hablar - pidió lo más cariñoso que le era posible.  
\- Pero quiero que papá vea mi dibujo...  
\- ¡Sonic! ¡Que te vayas!  
El erizo azul echó las orejas hacia atrás, cohibido al escuchar los gritos de su madre. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella sólo le gritaba cuando hacía algo que estaba muy mal, y en ese momento no entendía qué podía haber hecho para disgustarla.  
Entonces la mujer avanzó a grandes zancadas y se interpuso entre Sonic y su padre.  
\- ¡A él no! ¡Déjale en paz! - gritó ansiosa, echando al cachorro fuera de la cocina y cerrando la puerta en sus narices. No obstante, Sonic alcanzó a ver un arañazo en el cuello de su madre. Ese no estaba antes...  
\- ¡Sonic, venga! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!  
\- Es que... yo no quiero irme... - murmuró mientras observaba el asfalto mojado por la lluvia. Era de noche, así que, gracias a la oscuridad, no alcanzaría a ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se veía incapaz de abandonar su hogar.  
\- ¿¡Pero de qué vas!? ¿¡Vas a esperar a que te maten o qué!? - gritó furioso desde la carretera, empeñado en conseguir que Sonic escapara con él - ¡No pienso irme sin ti! ¡Te llevaré a rastras si es necesario!  
El pequeño erizo azul se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba ruidosamente, sintiendo cómo no sólo aquella situación, sino su propia vida le sobrepasaba con creces, pues era incapaz de tomar una decisión.  
\- ¡NO QUIERO IRME! - exclamó amargamente.  
\- ¡JODER, SONIC! - chilló, perdiendo la paciencia._  
Aquel autobús fuera de control consiguió despertar al puercoespín azul de su espantosa pesadilla.  
\- Vamos, tranquilo, corazón... - susurró Trudis mientras le inyectaba un tranquilizante a Sonic en el brazo, quien se revolvía en la cama ansioso y berreaba desconsoladamente.  
Tras un par de minutos, el erizo azul volvió a tranquilizarse y cayó dormido.  
\- Ya pasó, cielo... - dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba las púas azules del chico, suspirando de manera lastimera al ver aquellos restos de lágrimas en sus ojos - Ya pasó...

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el encuentro con Sonic en el restaurante. Las clases y los días se habían vuelto tranquilos, sin incidentes. Todo era demasiado corriente para Shadow ahora que había decidido darle un poco de espacio a aquel chico marginado. Sin embargo, ya se había vuelto habitual en él pensar en ese puercoespín azul desde primera hora de la mañana, por lo que no iba a permitir que se alejara de él nunca más. Ya no le importaba admitirlo, pero no quería imaginarse una vida sin ese niño a su lado, pues algo había en él que le atraía de sobremanera, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era.  
Sonic seguía sin dar señales de vida en el móvil, así que el puercoespín azabache decidió encender la televisión. La televisión... No la soportaba, pero era lo único que le mantenía la mente en blanco, alejado de esos peligrosos pensamientos. Además, no requería tanta concentración como la que era necesaria para leer un libro.  
Estuvo sentado en el sofá unos minutos hasta que su madre llegó de trabajar, por lo que se levantó a recibirla en cuanto entró por la puerta.  
\- Hola, cariño - saludó la mujer, depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo justo antes de irse a la cocina, pues ya era hora de comer - Anda... ¿estabas viendo la tele? - preguntó.  
\- Sí, bueno, un poco - respondió el puercoespín azabache sin darle importancia, acompañando a su madre a la cocina.  
Seguramente, la mujer ya estaría sospechando que su hijo estaba enfermo o, por lo menos, algo fuera de lo normal le pasaba.  
\- Ve poniendo la mesa, ¿quieres? - pidió, a lo que Shadow accedió inmediatamente.  
Eran dos personas, por lo que no había que invertir mucho esfuerzo.  
\- ¿Fideos instantáneos otra vez? - preguntó el chico al volver a la cocina, viendo lo que había comprado su madre para la comida.  
\- Sí, cielo, lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo soy yo en la cocina - explicó sonriente, pues la mujer no sabía desenvolverse bien en el ámbito culinario.  
\- Claro, no pasa nada - respondió el chico para restarle importancia y ayudó a su madre a preparar los fideos.  
Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, se sentaron a la mesa a comer. Llevaban un rato callados, centrados únicamente en terminar su comida, por lo que la mujer decidió romper ese silencio tan cargante:  
\- Esta noche tenemos que hacer limpieza. ¿Quién es el hombrecito que me va a ayudar a limpiar los baños? - preguntó, mirando a su hijo.  
\- Yo - respondió Shadow sin levantar la vista.  
\- ¿Qué tal los estudios, cariño? - inquirió de nuevo la mujer, insistiendo en entablar una conversación con su pequeño.  
\- Bien, sin novedad - contestó simplemente - ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? - preguntó ahora el erizo negro, mirando a su madre.  
\- Bueno, no creo que te interese, cielo, trabajar en la bolsa puede ser muy estresante - explicó.  
Volvieron a su anterior silencio y continuaron con la comida. De pronto, Shadow reaccionó al darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído antes, por lo que dejó de comer.  
\- Mamá... - empezó, mientras removía sus fideos - ... Yo... no quiero irme de aquí... - murmuró tras haber recordado la cantidad de mudanzas que solían hacer a causa de su trabajo.  
Esta confesión desconcertó por completo a la mujer, pues, aunque aquella vida de nómadas resultaba complicada, estaba segura de que su hijo ya había terminado de asimilar ese estilo de vida.  
Por esta razón, ahora miraba a su pequeño con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
\- Pero si nunca te suele importar, cielo - dijo, asombrada.  
\- Ya, pero... todavía no quiero irme... No ahora - sentenció.  
La mujer suspiró y sonrió a su pequeño.  
\- Está bien, Shadow, haré lo que pueda - respondió al final, acariciando la mano de su niño. Ya le contaría lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando en otro momento.  
\- Gracias - respondió al final el chico tras dejar escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose algo más aliviado con el contacto de su madre.  
A pesar de su ajetreado trabajo, Shadow nunca había dejado de considerar a su madre como la mejor del mundo. El chico fue concebido por inseminación artificial, por lo que, al carecer de un padre, su madre era la familia que más cerca tenía.  
Shadow se quedó mirando en silencio sus fideos mientras comía lentamente, envuelto de nuevo en un silencio abrumador.

* * *

Ni siquiera los estudios le servían ahora de algo. Suspiró derrotado al darse cuenta de que le era imposible sacar de su cabeza a ese erizo azul. Cogió su teléfono móvil y, finalmente, determinó que no era una gran idea llamarle, pues lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era verle cara a cara, no bastaba con simplemente escuchar su voz. Pero, ¿cómo daría con él sin avisarle antes por teléfono de que quería verle?  
El puercoespín azabache se tiró rendido en la cama, pensando que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con tanta tontería sin resolver. Entonces miró por la ventana de su habitación y vio cómo unas gotas de agua resbalaban por las hojas de los árboles. Seguramente, había llovido aquella noche. Aquella imagen de las hojas verdes mojadas por la lluvia fue suficiente para conseguir que Shadow se levantara ágilmente de la cama y se abrigara con su cazadora.  
Sabía de sobra adónde tenía que ir.

* * *

Había llovido aquella noche.  
Salió de casa y, hasta que no hubo dejado atrás su hogar, no se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo. No obstante, a diferencia de la última vez que salió a hacer deporte, no sentía que estaba huyendo de nadie, sino que estaba corriendo al encuentro de alguien. Shadow se percató entonces de que no era una sensación asfixiante como aquel día. Al contrario, estaba envuelto en una cálida emoción que le impulsaba a completar con éxito su búsqueda.  
Varios charcos salpicaron a su alrededor por culpa de sus apresurados pasos, mas poco le preocupaba. Sabía de sobra que, a causa de la lluvia, no habría niños en el parque, pues los columpios y los balancines estaban mojados y ninguna madre preocupada desearía que tales atracciones en semejante estado fueran usadas por sus hijos.  
El erizo negro tomó algo de aire en cuanto llegó al parque, aliviado de ver un conocido puercoespín azul de espaldas a él, probablemente observando con detenimiento los moluscos que avanzaban con lentitud en los pies de un majestuoso árbol.  
Mientras avanzaba hacia él con menos prisa que antes, Shadow empezó a sentir una inexplicable ira dentro de él. Aunque no podía asimilarlo, estaba molesto. Le molestaba que ese estúpido niño marginado le hubiera ignorado durante casi tres semanas. Le molestaba que no hubiera contestado a su mensaje, ya que se había tomado la molestia de enviárselo. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le irritaba era que ese maldito erizo maniático le hubiera cambiado tanto la vida hasta el punto de llegar a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano para protegerle.  
Según se iba acercando a Sonic, Shadow iba pensando qué podría decirle en cuanto le tuviera delante y el chico se percatara de su presencia. ¿Cómo podía empezar una conversación con ese maldito erizo con el enfado que llevaba encima?  
Sin tener sus ideas claras, llegó junto a él y se encontró un puercoespín azul cabizbajo, ensimismado en contemplar los moluscos de aquel árbol. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle a los ojos, algo que irritó más a Shadow. Después de todo, el erizo negro era bastante irascible.  
Carraspeó un poco para que Sonic, quien, finalmente, levantó la cabeza, se diera cuenta de su presencia. Entonces, al ver el rostro del chico, Shadow no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por todo ese odio que llevaba sintiendo hace un rato, que se desvaneció de inmediato. La cara de Sonic estaba ensuciada por unas horribles ojeras, muy marcadas bajo sus ojos. Además, portaba una expresión de desconsolación parecida a la de un cachorrito abandonado en mitad de la calle.  
\- ... Hola, Shadow... - saludó el chico con la voz rota, volviendo a contemplar los escasos caracoles que poblaban el árbol.  
El puercoespín azabache esperó a que su compañero le dijera algo más, pero no fue así, por lo que decidió intervenir:  
\- Hola... ¿Has pasado mala noche? - preguntó en un tono de preocupación, más de lo que pretendía.  
La única respuesta que recibió fue el lento movimiento de cabeza de Sonic de arriba a abajo, quien ahora se abrazaba a sí mismo. De nuevo, volvieron a envolverse en un incómodo silencio en el incluso podía escucharse las cadenas de los columpios movidos por el suave viento. Shadow suspiró, impotente.  
\- Todo el mundo tiene a veces una mala noche - explicó, cruzándose de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada a los caracoles - No hay de qué preocuparse.  
Entonces el erizo azul observó a Shadow con interés.  
\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó ingenuamente.  
\- Claro - respondió Shadow, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Ambos volvieron a retomar su inicial silencio y contemplaron los moluscos como si fueran las criaturas más interesantes del planeta. Sin embargo, el embriagador silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de Sonic sorbiéndose los mocos.  
\- Tengo mucho miedo, Shadow... - sollozó impotente, notando cómo le temblaba el labio inferior.  
Por su parte, el puercoespín azabache tardó en reaccionar, pues era la primera vez que veía a Sonic tan abatido y no podía evitar empezar a preocuparse y a preguntarse qué le había ocurrido, aunque no quería meter la pata. Ya había llegado muy lejos con el chico y lo último que deseaba era echar todo su progreso por la borda.  
\- ¿Miedo de qué? - preguntó, observándole - ... ¿Alguien se metió contigo anoche? - inquirió de la manera más suave de la que fue capaz.  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
\- De que se vuelva a repetir... - gimoteó - No quiero volver a pasar otra mala noche...  
Sonic empezó a frotarse los ojos, pues un suave pero desgarrador llanto se había apoderado de él. Shadow se sentía confuso, incómodo, pues ignoraba qué debía hacer en ese momento. Sus notas en los estudios eran siempre de las más altas de la clase y, no obstante, no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a una persona que estaba llorando, que se veía que lo estaba pasando mal. Debido a sus constantes mudanzas, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar. Además, siendo el comportamiento de Sonic tan inestable, debía andarse con mucho cuidado, pues nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.  
\- No se repetirá si tú no quieres... - murmuró finalmente.  
Recordó entonces cuando Sonic rompió a llorar el día en el que aquel autobús le salpicó por culpa de un charco. Ignoraba si esos hechos estaban relacionados, pues lo que más le llamaba la atención en aquel momento era que el erizo azul mostraba unos sentimientos mucho más humanos y cuerdos que en aquel entonces.  
De pronto, Sonic se acercó al puercoespín azabache y apoyó la cabecita en su pecho, permitiendo a sus lágrimas correr libremente por su rostro. Estaba claro que no iba a contarle nada más de lo que sufrió anoche, pero, aún así, necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar.  
Shadow abrazó al chico, suspirando, y empezó a acariciarle las púas. Se sentía tan impotente por no poder ayudarle en nada más que aquello le irritaba y le creaba un nudo en el estómago.  
\- Gracias por estar aquí, Shadow... - sollozó el erizo azul sin levantar la cabeza, dolido.

El puercoespín azabache observó a aquel erizo que temblaba entre sus brazos con una angustia en el corazón, sin saber qué hacer. Ya no veía un maldito niño maniático, no distinguía números... Lo único que era capaz de ver era una criatura indefensa y asustada por no haber podido conciliar el sueño.

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que su llanto disminuyó, por lo que el erizo azul decidió separarse, posiblemente para no incomodar a su compañero.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Shadow, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El chico movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con lentitud, sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- Pero no quiero volver a casa... - murmuró.

El puercoespín azabache dejó escapar un suspiro al escuchar aquella respuesta, inseguro de lo que diría a continuación:

\- Puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que te calmes - ofreció, echando a andar sin esperar una respuesta, pues si quería, era libre de seguirle.

Sonic le observó con incredulidad y aligeró el paso para alcanzar a su compañero antes de que desapareciera.

\- Pero tendrás que regresar a tu casa - le advirtió Shadow, pues lo último que quería era que aquel niño se atrincherara en su habitación - No querrás preocupar a tu familia.

\- Ya... claro... - respondió el chico con la voz rota ante aquel último comentario.

Caminaron juntos un tiempo sin intercambiar palabra ni establecer contacto físico entre ellos. Shadow observó a su acompañante y no pudo evitar fijarse en los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. El chico caminaba cabizbajo, probablemente inmerso en sus pensamientos y en lo que le habría ocurrido aquella noche, que seguía siendo un misterio para el erizo negro. Ambos estaban completamente solos, pues Shadow no era capaz de divisar a ninguna persona a kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras observaba a Sonic de reojo, no pensó en las posibles consecuencias que le traerían lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Simplemente un intento de levantarle el ánimo, por muy arriesgado que fuera. Simplemente quería conseguir que ese chico confiase un poco más en él. Simplemente, no pensó. El erizo azul se evadió de forma inmediata de sus cancerígenos pensamientos en cuanto sintió que los labios de su acompañante se habían posado sobre su mejilla. Fue una leve caricia, pero estaba llena de afecto y de compasión. A partir de entonces, la tensión del ambiente se relajó, mas no se rompió el silencio, pues no había necesidad de hablar.


End file.
